Trust Issues
by ncisandsvuaddict
Summary: Nick and Olivia try to resolve their partnership issues. Elliot is also mentioned, Future E/O. Please read and review.


What? A new story from Rachel? Yeah. I have not written in a long time because well, life. Plus I didn't know what to write about and how to write it. I came up with this idea today and I thought I'd share it with you all. Please tell me what you think. I could care less about hate reviews anymore because it can help me improve my writing. Also please tell me if I should continue this. Enjoy and you're welcome.

* * *

"I don't trust you because you haven't exactly been letting me in lately." Nick whispers to Olivia in the locker room. They have had some ongoing issues in their partnership. Olivia has not been able to open up to anyone since Elliot. She's changed. She's kept to herself; she's all about the job. She won't let anyone get to her and she won't let herself get hurt like that again.

"You know why I can't open up to you, I hate that you know this but you bring it up anyways. It's hard because I've been trying not to let things get to me." She looks up at him."But when you said that you didn't trust me, that kind of got to me." She pauses and takes a breath. "Nick, I told you that you are a good partner and that's true. Can't you just understand that these past two years haven't been easy for me?" Olivia says in a hurt and soft tone.

"Are you kidding me? These past two years haven't been easy for you? What about me and the past few months? I'm getting a divorce. My wife took Zara and left to Washington. You're sitting here thinking about your ex partner that left two years ago? Why can't you get over it and move on? Nick says angrily. He thinks that Olivia's being selfish and is only thinking about the problems in her life.

Olivia sobs at his words. "I can't believe that I ever wanted to try and fix our partnership." She looks in his eyes with an angry look. "You're a jackass. Sitting here only thinking about your divorce. You have been shutting everyone out and not worrying about anyone feelings but yours. She stands up and throws up her arms. "Screw you. I'm working with Rollins for now on. I will tell Cragen as soon as I can."

Before she slams the door, Nick grabs her arm and turns her around to face him. "We're not finished here." He says and licks his lips.

"That's all I have here to say unless you want to say some more bullshit." Olivia snaps back.

"You can't trust me because Elliot was the only person you can ever trust. But you know what, Liv? He shot a girl and retired from the unit." She yanks her arm out of his grasp. "He left the unit and **you** for a reason. He's not coming back. You need to let him go and move on. When that happens we'll all have a better working environment." Nick yells into the quiet and empty precinct watching as Olivia grabs her jacket to leave.

She stops and looks at him,"You wanna know why I can't get over Elliot or let him go and move on?" Olivia asks him.

"I believe everyone wants to know that. Especially me." Nick says standing in the doorway.

"Beca… Because I love him. I'm in love with him, and I always will be." Olivia says looking down at her shoes. She has always loved Elliot even when he was married with Kathy. He probably is still with Kathy, who knows? He doesn't talk with anyone at the unit not even Olivia.

"That's what I thought. You finally admitted it. I'm so relieved. Have you told him?" Nick says with a little bit of care in his voice. He smirks at her sudden reaction to his words.

Olivia gasps at his words. She's shocked, she never thought he would say this.

"Uh..uhm no." Olivia says trying to gather herself.

"I uh never have told him." Olivia says in a softer tone than earlier.

"Come on. We can go to his wife's house. You should talk to him before you lose him forever." Nick says. He then walks over to her and helps her put the rest of her coat on.

She bites her bottom lip, "Um Nick I'm not so sure about that. Since he hasn't talked to me for two years I doubt that he will want to see me too."

"You never know until you try." Nick says and pushes her gently with his hand resting on her lower back.

They walk into the elevator together.

Olivia turns to Nick and smiles, "Thanks Nick. You are a good person."

"You're not too bad yourself Liv." He smirks and punches her shoulder gently.

"It's late tonight. We can try looking for him tomorrow." She says.

"Fine with me, partner." He smiles at her.


End file.
